Let's Make A Deal
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Collab. Green and Ruby decide to make a deal with their two favorite girls. Can the girls actually complete the deal or will they face the consequences? MultiChapter.


_Let's Make A Deal,_

"I'm sorry." Blue said for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop saying sorry!" I repeated. God, she got annoying with this stuff. She never could just drop a subject or a matter, it was always, and I do mean always, brought back up.

"Okay...sorry." She said once again. I put my book down and stared at her. Honestly I didn't know whether to walk away or keep on telling her to stop. But would she listen? Probably not.

"Stop it now, or I'm giving up." I said glaring at her. A minute passed, she was silent. I wasn't going to tutor her anymore, I wasn't going to deal with her, and I wasn't going to be her 'friend' if she was going to continue and be this annoying.

"Giving up what?" She asked. There was an innocent glint in her eyes that peeved me even more. I was being pushed to my limit. Trust me, I had a limit.

"On you and this little study session we have going on here. I wouldn't call it a study session because we never seem to get anything done!" I was growing madder by the second. She seemed to retain her innocent nature. I growled and about that time, Lorelei passed.

Lorelei stopped and looked at us, scrutinizing us. Blue picked up the text book in her lap, "So, the whole seriousness of evolution is about experience?" Lorelei nodded to us before she continued to walk.

"Nice save." I said sarcastically, and then rolled my eyes. She looked at me appalled.

"What do you mean 'nice save?'" She asked sounding hurt and a little confused. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Lorelei believed it." She puffed out her cheeks leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Be a child." I said collecting my things. "Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked batting her eyes. I huffed and threw my bag over my shoulder, deciding it was better to leave without a confirmation.

xXx

"I won't do it." I said, sticking up my nose, "I would never do something like that. Why do you have to be an athlete?" I asked her.

"Why do you have to be such a nerd?" She retorted in question, rolling her eyes, "And would it kill you to actually put away your girly stuff once and a while?" She asked.

I smiled at her and winked, "I'll make you a deal." She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be a boy if you'll be a girl." I smiled. "You have to wear a skirt, makeup, you have to hang out with Krys and the others...And you have to actually be my girlfriend, not my girl friend."

Her mouth widened in response, "Fine. I'll take your stupid deal, but you have to play on the football team in my place." She winked. I sat there stupidly for a moment.

"Football team?" I asked, "That's germs and sweat and nasty." I said almost hyperventilating.

"God, you were supposed to be a girl weren't you?" She asked seriously.

I sighed, "You would've been a lesbian." She stuck her tongue out at me. "You are so cute...wait, no you aren't." I shook my head. "Get out of that football uniform, that deal starts now." She shook her head.

"Wait. Before we start, what happens if one of us fail?" She asked me. I tapped my finger against my chin in thought.

"If I fail, I have to do whatever you say for a year." I couldn't believe I proposed that. "And if you fail, you have to...hm, kiss the Quarterback." I smirked.

"You mean?" Her mouth opened. Dropped into a perfect 'o.' "I'll kiss Gold over my dead body!" She exclaimed, "Krys would hate me!"

"You scared you're going to fail?" I asked nose to nose to her. She smirked.

"Nope." She said simply, "Have fun on the football field," She said stripping off her uniform.

xXx

I absolutely did not want to get up this morning, all because of that wretched, annoying, pesky girl. At the same, I wanted to get for that same girl. My brain had actually been working and I may had thought of an idea, something to keep her away, well, if she failed. A deal, of sorts. So, I got out of bed, rolling ungracefully to my feet. My mom yelled something up the stairs but I ignored it. I walked into the bathroom, running my hand through my messy, brown hair. I picked up my toothbrush and looked at it trying to decide if I should lay back down and sleep or just get through the day. I decided that being a slacker, just wasn't me. I ran the water, yawning.

"Green! Get down here now!" My mom yelled. I scowled, brushing my teeth with violent speed and force. I put on deodorant, and then combed my hair. I put a button-up collared shirt on then shoved myself into a pair of skinny jeans. I hated them with a fiery passion but, I still wore them, if my mom bought them, I had to wear them. "You have a friend here!" She yelled again. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs.

"Who in the world is here for me?" I asked ruffling my hair and praying Blue hadn't figured out my address. Gold stood at the door, kicking at the ground. I waved to my mom, kissing her on the cheek.

Gold looked at me as we walked away from my house, "Dude, your mom is hot." I hit him in the back of his head, he scowled, "Hey, I always tell the truth." He said snickering.

I shook my head, "You just lied right now." I pointed out.

"You got me on that one. So, have you heard that a certain, unnamed hottie wants a kiss from me?" Gold asked smirking.

I cocked my head, "You don't mean Ruby's deal with Sapphire." I shook my head, "She doesn't want a kiss from you." I laughed, "It'll be an interesting turn of events to see Ruby as one of the guys."

"Yeah, this should be fun. What are we going to do with him?" Gold asked, lifting an eyebrow. Silver came out of his house, "Hey sexy."

Silver scowled, "Do you have to unnerve me?" I laughed, "Where's your guys' tag alongs?" I shrugged.

"We are here!" Pearl yelled, Diamond followed him, cramming food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever take a break on eating?" I asked Diamond, skeptically. Diamond frowned at me, dropping his food. I looked down at the ground.

"Good job, you hurt his feelings." Gold nudged me. I shook my head and continued walking. "Jailbait! Get your butt over here!" Gold yelled to Blue. Blue turned away from the pack of girls. "Go away from those girls!" Blue ran towards Gold and decided, to my disliking, to walk with us. The other girls turned around and followed her over to us. Sapphire frowned at Gold's expression. "I really hope you lose this deal thing." Ruby walked up and punched Gold.

"I really hope you stop hitting on my girlfriend." He smiled as Gold began to rub his arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" Gold exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, who knew Ruby could hit like a guy?" Blue giggled. Sapphire glared at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the guy pack Ruby." I said shaking his hand. Red ran up, "And here's the last of us, let's go." I said walking away. Blue frowned slightly as I passed her. Krys came to my side. "What do you want?"

"You to talk to Gold...for me." Krys said softly.

"For?" I asked her. She sighed, "Oh, you _like_ him, although, I don't think anybody could like him." She punched my arm, a threat gleaming in her eyes. I heard Sapphire and Ruby fighting behind us. "Promise if you two get together, you won't be like them." I said pointing my thumb over my shoulder at the couple that was fighting, tooth and nail.

"I promise!" She exclaimed, "Thanks so much!" She threw her arms around me before she made her way back to Platina. Blue came up on my left side. I scowled immediately.

"Looks like you and Krys have something going." She said, her lips and hips poised. I frowned. "Whatever, like I care." She threw her hair behind her shoulder.

I cleared my thought, "I would care if I were you, because you know, Krys and I have known each other since kindergarten and we like to go out on the weekends and talk about the people we like, which in my case is not Krys and in her case is Gold." I told her bluntly. She perked up.

"So? Who do you like?" She batted her eyelashes prettily. To this moment, Gold inserted a perfect,

"Your mom."

I started to laugh and Blue frowned, "I didn't think that was funny." She said.

"I don't think your mom's funny either." Gold said.

"You're immature." Blue continued, "So, who do you like Green?"

Gold turned back to his conversation with Silver. Sapphire pulled at her skirt uncomfortably, I felt a sudden urge to make Blue jealous, "Sapphire, you look nice." I said with an unwavering glare towards Ruby. He smiled at me, either catching on, or not bothered.

"Uh, thanks? Wait...what?" Sapphire was beet red. I smiled at her turning back to Blue. She was furious. I smiled content.

"I know you like me." I said to Blue, "I'll make you a deal, if you can impress me. I don't know how, but if you can I'll go out with you." I smiled. She stood there for a flustered moment and I walked into the school. "And if you can't impress me...You have to kiss Ruby. In front of Sapphire. See if your friendship withstands that." I winked.


End file.
